Of Romance And Tragedy
by Madly Eccentric Fan Fic
Summary: Tragedy and love sometimes go hand in hand. Written for the Madly Eccentric FanFiction Valentine's Day One Shot Challenge 2015


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

My phone was quiet all day, unusual to say the least. Edward typically would text me in the morning, at lunch and then again just before I was about to leave work for the day. It was almost six o'clock and I still hadn't heard from him. I sent him a few texts, but much to my disappointment, they went unanswered. I was starting to worry. Thirty more minutes and I would be able to head over to his place to make sure he was alright.

I glanced at my calendar to make sure I had crossed off all my appointments for the day and finished up on my correspondence. Just as I was shutting down my computer, I realized that it was the fourteenth. Have I really been too busy to realize it was Valentine's Day? My depression deepened at the realization that not only did I forget, but Edward did too. I wasn't typically so superficial as to cling to a materialistic holiday but.. Flowers would have been nice. Just as I locked up my desk and grabbed my coat off the hook, my iPhone vibrated in my pocket. With hopeful desperation, I reached for it and opened the text, smiling in relief as I read Edward's name across the screen.

"Meet me at that little Italian place around the corner from your office.."

The message was vague, but maybe this had been his plan all day? To surprise me with a valentines dinner? I replied with a simple "I'll be there soon, love you." And I grabbed my purse as I buttoned my coat over my dress and headed out of my office, turning the lights off behind me as the door closed on its own. I said a quick 'goodnight' to the staff of the hospital as I made my way out of the building and out to the parking lot. After tossing my purse into my car, I just took my phone and my keys and locked it up, deciding it was a nice night for a walk. It was only just around the block so I would be there in just a few minutes.

Rounding the corner, the restaurant came into view and I smiled at the golden twinkle lights that hung from the canopy. Vines of green ivy fell delicately between the glittering lights and I felt relaxed at the sight. All the tables outside were empty, not a customer in sight. I headed inside through the double doors and stared in awe. This place was breathtaking. A dimly lit dining room with twinkle lights cascading down the walls behind white taffeta curtains. Crystal chandeliers and silk seat covers on every chair. My own voice came out breathless as I looked around, "wow.."

After a moment, I realized I was the only person inside. I found it odd and maybe a little awkward and hoped that I was at the right place. I called out in a soft timid voice, "Hello?" There was no answer as I listened carefully beyond the soft music of Frank Sinatra that filled the room. All the tables looked identical, apart from one..

I walked towards the table cautiously, smiling as I saw a single long stem rose laying across the dinner plate, a small black box resting on the dessert plate, and a folded note card aside of it. It was a fancy script, definitely not Edwards typical scrawl but it didn't phase me. "Happy Valentine's Day, Isabella" The note was simple and my brow raised at the use of my full name , Edward never called me that. It was always just Bella.. Or My Bella..

I turned and glanced around the restaurant as I unbuttoned my coat, calling out softly as I tried not to make too much noise, "Edward? Are you here?"

I listened for a moment and my brows furrowed as I looked around and waited, every now and then glancing down at the tiny black velvet box that decorated the plate. My fingers grazed over the top of it and I felt a small grin tug at the corner of my mouth. Was this it? Was this the moment I had been waiting for? Butterflies danced in my stomach as my nerves spidered wildly throughout my entire body. I've been wanting to marry Edward for three years now, excitement bubbled inside and I called out his name again, a little louder this time, "Edward..."

Nothing..

Just then, the lights dimmed even lower and I heard the lock of the door click into place behind me, I turned with a subtle gasp, startled by the sound but nobody was there.

"Edward..?" My voice more nervous now as my excitement faded and my stomach fluttered with an ill feeling. Taking another look around the restaurant, my perspective pessimistic this time, things started to appear different. It wasn't a romantic setting.. It was frightening. I heard a suspicious shuffle to my left and turned with a gasp, trying to see through the darkness.

"Hello..? I know someone is there.." My words echoed as the end of the song played.. A moment of deafening silence.. My bottom lip quivered in fear as I heard an odd clicking sound, like an old record player automatically resetting to go back to the beginning of the record. Again.. The same song. On a loop.

I glanced down at the tiny dinner table set for two and pushed things around looking for a knife or some kind of weapon.. There was nothing. I took a moment and breathed slowly through my nose, judging the distance between myself and the exit. Without moving too much, I stepped out of my heels, carefully not to let them clock against the floor and took a few cautious steps towards the door. Once I was half way there I froze in place, a sound that shook me to my core.. A gagged shout coming from another room. It almost sounded like my name.. I turned slowly, glancing in every direction as a precaution as I tried to listen more closely.

"...nnnnnnn" was all I heard. The voice sounded nervous; desperate. I stopped breathing.

"Edward.." It was him. I knew it was him. I took off running full speed towards the private dining room off to the side and screamed his name again.. "EDWARD!"

I ran barefoot through the dark restaurant with fear but also, determination. Something was very wrong here. As I rounded the corner, I heard it again..

"...nnnnnnn" I couldn't make out what he was saying but my nerves got the best of me and tears started to fall quickly as I panicked.

"Where are you?" I called out frantically, my voice shaking with fear. It was that moment that I stopped dead in my tracks and my breath caught in my throat. There he was.. My Edward. Tied, beaten and bloody in the corner, curled up on the floor. I ran to him immediately, my tears flowing heavier.

"Oh my God, Baby what happened to you?" I tried frantically to untie the ropes that bound his wrists but Edward was almost fighting against me. My voice louder as my cries took over, "why won't you let me help you?" He started flailing as his back crashed against the wall and shook his head quickly, I pulled the napkin and rope from his mouth to let him breathe and his head tilted back to quicken my motions. As soon as his mouth was free, his own voice, dripping with fear screamed out a raspy plea.

"Bella, RUN.." My eyes widened and I looked over my shoulder, stunned in fear as I fell backwards and crawled back against Edward.

James.

I stared into the Devils eyes as James smirked down at me, a butcher knife in his hand, already splattered blood on his clothes.

"What is this? James.. What are you doing?" My words went ignored as he began pacing in front of us, smug with control as he took pride with every stride, only occasionally glancing in our direction.

"Sweet little Isabella.. Things would've been so different if you wouldn't have run away from me. I would've given you the world. Anything you wanted... I would have done anything. I would kill for you.."

I slid up against Edward and maneuvered my hands behind him, trying to untie or at least loosen his ropes without James noticing. He continued with his monologue.

"I've been watching you, ya know.. Every day. One thousand, two hundred and sixty six days." He smiled as I sneered at him, obviously proud of his admission. "I see you when you sleep, when you eat, when you work, when you shower... When he makes love to you.." His smirk turned evil, menacing as his eyes landed on Edward.

"James.. We can talk about this.." I pleaded with my hand up defensively but he glared at my interruption. He continued..

"It's too late for that now, Izz.. Don't you see? If I can't have you, nobody can. I'm not going to hurt your precious boyfriend, whom by the way.. Was going to ask you to marry him tonight." He laughed sarcastically as he shook his head. "Good thing I prevented that one."

My tears fell faster, my breathing slightly erratic as I shook my head and slid back away from him even more. It only drew him in closer. If he didn't want to hurt Edward, that meant he wanted to hurt me. Edward started to shake his head as his own tears fell, his voice pleading before James shoved the napkin back down his mouth.

"Please? No.." I begged through a broken voice, my sobs echoing behind the music which now seemed more creepy than it ever had in my life. James crouched down and brushed his hand along my cheek, his thumb wet with salty tears as he stared into my eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you, Isabella, but you've given me no choice." My sobs came harder.

Edward started kicking his legs out as his hands were bound behind him, gagging on the fabric that was sinking into his throat and being blinded by his own tears. He tried to fight him off.. It didn't work. One quick swing of the blade and blood splattered across my dress. The sound of my own heartbeat was the only thing I could hear in that moment. I blinked a few times and stared into Edward's wide eyes. His tears falling heavy as he watched me. My brows furrowed as I tried to process. I glanced down at my dress, now soaking in blood and raised my hands, trying to suck in a breath was unable to.

I felt warm. I felt dizzy and disconnected. The world seemed to stop as I watched Edward sob and shake his head. I wanted to call his name but I couldn't.

The blood wasn't his.

My vision became blurred as I tried to focus on Edwards face. I heard James speaking but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I sunk backwards as my hands went to my throat, grasping as I tried to breathe. Blood gushed through my grip as my veins pulsed with pain.

I tried once more to speak but to no avail, the pain subsided. The warmth faded and the music was the only thing I heard. I couldn't hear Edward anymore. Couldn't hear James. Just the music and my fading heartbeat. I fell backwards into a pool of my own blood and closed my eyes.

"I love you.." I tried to speak the words but I think I only said them in my head. The world faded away quickly and I cascaded into darkness. Death is easy, peaceful. Life is harder.


End file.
